Life's Little Words
by aquarius127
Summary: It's funny how small words can hold such a significant and life altering meaning sometimes.  Semi-Spoilers for 'On My Way'. Alternate Universe. Eventual Faberry. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, as they are the property of Fox.**

**Alternate events from 'On My Way'. This is un beta-d so, all mistakes are mine.**

Prologue

Betrayal. Sacrifice. Paralyzed.

It's funny how such small words can hold such a significant meaning. They're simple and not given much thought, unless you're thrown into a situation, where you yourself experience them first hand.

Betrayal.

Everything can change due to that one word. Whether you're more cautious around people, if it be a friend who told a secret of yours that was not theirs to tell; or if you had your heart betrayed by a loved one.

Sacrifice.

Events and people change because of it. Sacrifice can be something as simple as giving away that last pudding cup you really want, but instead you give it to the person behind you who was eyeing it just as hungrily. Or sacrifice can help you become a little more selfless, by giving up your happiness for another, despite the consequences that may come your way because of it.

Paralyzed.

The most serious and significant word of them all. When you see a person in a wheelchair, you feel sympathetic towards them; but you just feel lucky that you can't empathize with them. Even when you have a cast on, it's a hassle, but it doesn't go beyond that because you know that in a matter of weeks; the cast will be off and you'll be as new again. Walking holds such a freedom you can't understand, until it's gone.

It's a rare occurrence for a person to go through all these motions and emotions at one time, but when they do its life altering. Changing is not a strong enough word because it sounds temporary, but altering holds more levity to it, that you can't help but feel the weight of the situation. How you decide to view the life altering events, for the better or worse is up for you to decide.

Betrayal was what I felt when I witnessed them kissing right before the wedding, and I stormed away to prevent my heart from breaking more than it already had.

Paralyzed is what I am from the waist down with a miniscule chance of recovery, after being blind sided at the intersection from the truck that crumpled my car like a tin can.

Sacrifice was when I, Rachel Barbra Berry, sped up to meet the truck first, so that it would hit me before Lucy Quinn Fabray and save her from the fate that I am now resigned to.

Being bound to a wheelchair for life.

**A/N: Should I continue? It would be my first multi- chapter story and I'm not too sure as how to continue. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as it is owned by Fox. If I did then Finn would've been in the car crash, not Quinn. Also, I do not own the song 'Chapel of Love' by the Dixie Cups, even though I listened to it while writing this chapter… This is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rachel P.O.V.**

I felt on top of the world. In the words of the great Barbra Streisand, nobody was going to rain on my parade. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. I had a sense of weightlessness as if I was walking on cloud nine. First, we once again beat The Warblers, and were on our way to National's; then to top it off, I was getting married. Today I was going to marry Finn Hudson and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Everyone I loved and cared about was going to be there to show their support. Most of all Quinn decided to support us; and is now going to be my maid of honor. I just received a text from her stating that she was on her way and would be here in a few minutes.

I was walking towards the other side of the hall, where the groomsmen were to tell Finn, that Quinn was almost here and we'd be able to start the ceremony soon. As I turned into the room, where all the boys should be my heart stopped.

The room was completely empty, except by the far side of the room where Finn and Sugar were locked in a passionate embrace. They were kissing without a care and their hands were moving over each other, with a familiarity that only lovers can hold. Not being able to withstand the site of them anymore, I silently fled the room to save myself from witnessing more heartbreak. In my rush, I bumped into Noah with tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong Berry? Why are you crying and whose ass do I need to kick?" he asked concerned.

"You can tell Finn that the wedding is off! I hope that he's happy with _Sugar._" I spat out, already looking for my escape.

"I don't understand. What do you mean the wedding is off? What did Hudson do and how is Sugar involved?"

"You don't have to, just look into the room and you'll understand. I'm sorry Noah, but I have to go."

Not waiting for his reply, I side stepped him and continued down the corridor. I reached the backdoors, when I heard an outraged cry, followed by a two screams and a loud thump. No doubt, the thump being Noah's fist meeting Finn's face. I smiled at that, at least he'll be hurting in some way like how he hurt me.

I finally reached my Prius and was thankful that it wasn't stuck behind all the other cars for the wedding; I did not want to sit and wait for a cab. I sunk into my car's comfortable seats and let it's familiar scent wash over me, as I tried to calm down and collect my thoughts. Before leaving the parking lot, I shot off a text.

**To Dad's: 'The wedding is off and will remain off for good. Could you tell the girls and everyone about it? I'll explain later. –R*'**

Without waiting for their reply, I pull out of the parking lot and decide to take the long way home. The road was a small dirt country road, no wider for two cars, and usually took an extra half hour to reach home, but I didn't mind. I needed to sort my thoughts and wrap her mind around the image, which was now burned into the forefront of her memory.

Even though she knew what she saw with Finn and Sugar was not an illusion, her mind couldn't process it. There was a barrage of questions that was assaulting her mind that she didn't know the answers to. 'Wasn't Sugar with Rory? How did what she walked in on even happen?' Rachel couldn't even remember one time when she saw Finn and Sugar talk to one another. But the most important question that was floating in my head was 'Why?'

Why would Finn ask her to marry him, then turn around and cheat? He obviously couldn't love her, as much as he claimed. Even though Finn was dim, he obviously knew what he was doing. If he even thought of saying "I didn't know what was going on", then she was going to slap him _hard_ or whatever the most dramatic thing to do was. Was what I walked in on, even the first it happened? It sure didn't appear that way, and that made her heart clench more at the thought. Wanting to clear away her thoughts, Rachel turned on the radio.

"_Fate is out to get me today_," was the first thing that floats in her mind as 'Chapel of Love' by the Dixie Cups blares through the radio, but for some reason she couldn't find it within herself to turn it off.

The constant buzzing of my cell phone is distracting, but ignores it. It's reckless to text and drive and could be deadly; but right now I can't deal with all the questions, and undoubtedly apologetic then angry texts from Finn.

Rachel prepares to slow her car as she approaches the blinking light, when she notices Quinn's red Volkswagen Beetle speeding down the road with her head down not paying any attention to the road. She's about to honk and try to catch Quinn's attention and explain that the wedding is off, when Rachel notices a truck coming down the opposite side of the intersection at an alarming rate. Ice water fills her veins with a feeling of dread, as she notices that the truck is going to meet Quinn head on, as the truck is making no means to stop at the light or for Quinn's oncoming car. Even if Quinn or the truck were to apply their brakes, the two cars would still meet head on.

_It's too small it doesn't stand a chance! Please, anyone but Quinn._Is the only Rachel thinks of before slamming her foot down on the accelerator and feels the car lurch from the sudden change in speed. She pushes the hybrid to meet up with the truck before it impacts with Quinn. As she hears the truck honk, Quinn's head pops up and terrified hazel eyes meet mine, as the truck slams into my car.

The next few seconds seem to occur in slow motion, even though it's any but that. I tear my gaze away from Quinn and watch as the truck comes crashing into the passenger side door, and crushes everything in its path like a tin can. The sound of the metal tearing into metal is a sound I'll never forget.

I don't even have time to scream, everything goes black.

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, as they belong to FOX.**

**A/N: So, here is the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, but the last week was crazy. I promise to update this at least once a week, and any other time I finish a new chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed it means a lot to me! I rewrote this a couple times, I hope you like how it turned out.**

* * *

><p>All those stories you hear about feeling like you are stuck underwater and can't break the surface are mostly true. I have the disconnected feeling from my body and am unable to make out the sounds around me. Sadly, I can still feel my body and my mind instead of being dulled by the pain, is magnifying everything by ten. I'm trapped in my head and can't vocalize the agonizing pain that's threatening to suck me back into unconsciousness. I wish it would, my entire body is set ablaze with pain. My entire right side and my chest felt like an elephant sat on my chest, and crushed the bones on that side of my body. Something sticky slides down my face, and it mats all my hair to my forehead.<p>

The disconnected feeling slowly leaves my body as more of my senses come back to me. I now feel my limbs being sprawled in different directions and probably bent in different directions. I wonder if I flew out of my car from the impact of the crash, as I can feel the soft blades of grass beneath me. The air holds a scent distinctly of fresh county side air, mixed in with smoke and gasoline. The next thing I notice is a fluttering feeling on my face and a hand on my forehead in probably a vein attempt to probably stop me from bleeding more than I already am. The hand on my forehead feels as if it's made from a block of ice compared to the burning inferno I feel.

For a moment I break completely from the murkiness of my subconscious to make out the sounds of a siren in the distance, and an angelic voice that keeps calling my name.

"Rachel, Rachel! Hang in there just a little while longer, I can already see the ambulance on its way. God what were you thinking by doing that? Please Rachel, you can't die on me now; not after pulling that stunt and saving me. You can't die now that I have a chance and before I can tell you…" was the last thing I heard before submitting to the darkness once more.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

As I came to my senses, the first thing I notice is the strong smell of flowers and disinfectant. The smell immediately tells me that I'm in the hospital. Before I can question why, the entire memory of the other day crashes into my head, no pun intended.

_The wedding, Finn and Sugar kissing, running into Noah, leaving the reception, Quinn on the road, the truck, the car crash, and a voice talking to me and pleading for me to hold on._

All these thoughts give me a headache and would probably hurt if I didn't feel like I was in a daze. Thankfully from all the painkillers in my blood, I don't feel a thing.

The next thing I notice is that I'm on something soft. When I try to flex my hands to feel what it is, my right hand hits something hard like a cast; while my left hand squeezes another hand. I don't feel much more than that except numbness, but I credit that to all the morphine in my body. The hand holding mine increases its pressure, than lessens.

I want to see who's holding my hand. When I try to open my eyes, I realize how heavy they feel. They feel almost as if they were glued shut, and it takes a tremendous effort to open them. I regret my decision instantly as I'm blinded by the bright lights of my hospital room.

A loud groan escapes my lips and it's then I notice that my mouth and throat feels like sandpaper. The hand that was holding mine instantly disappears, but a few moments later a cup is placed by my lips. I open my mouth and suck down the water greedily. It takes another three cups of water before my thirst is somewhat quenched.

Wanting to see who the person is and thank them. I slowly re open my eyes in hopes of adjusting them to light, and it works. At first everything is blurry, and the first thing my eyes land on is Quinn Fabray.

Quinn stood in front of me looking like she never had before. She was pressed in a pale pink t-shirt and grey Cheerios sweat pants. Her hair held an oily quality like it had not been washed in days, and there were the tale tell signs of tear marks streaking down her cheeks. Her hazel eyes were blood shot and puffy, from either crying or a lack of sleep, I wasn't sure. It looked like both. What caught my attention was the storm of emotion that was swirling within those hazel orbs. So many different emotions kept flicking through her eyes and going at such a fast rate, that I couldn't pin any of them down. Still looking like she did now, Quinn was still the prettiest girl I've ever met and always will be.

"Rachel, are you really awake? You're finally awake?"

Her voice nothing more than a quiet and timid whisper, almost as if she spoke any louder that I would break. I probably had, but I couldn't will myself to look at my body just yet. I nod in response to her question.

Pure elation spread across her face as she breathed out a sigh of relief, and looked like a huge weight was lifted from her chest. Her tired look from before changed to a hopeful and optimistic one and she smiled so bright, that I couldn't help but feeling happy and smiling myself.

Tears began to fill hazel eyes and my mood quickly dropped upon seeing her on the verge of tears. Quinn must of notice my concerned expression and quickly spoke,

"Everything's fine Rachel. It is now. You have no idea how happy I am to see that you're finally awake. I was _so_ scared. You were in a coma for a week, and I didn't know when you would wake up. Even the doctors didn't know when you would wake up. Oh! The doctor! I have to let them know that you're finally awake, everyone's going to be so happy," she rambled.

Before Quinn could move, I put a restraining hand on her arm. She stopped and looked at me still with that huge smile on her face, and her eyes were dancing with happiness. I opened my mouth and was finally able to get out.

"Please Quinn, stay with me a little longer, I don't want to see the doctor yet. Do you just want to talk?"

My throat was low and gravely from not being in use all week. At me response, Quinn just smiled even wider and sat back down in the chair next to my bed.

"Okay, let's talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as it is the property of FOX.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who keep reviewing, it means a lot to me to know that people are interested in this story. Let me know what you think of this and hopefully the pace is not to slow. It should be picking up shortly. **

**This is un-beta'd. So all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's talk."<p>

Both girls were lost as to how to begin the conversation, neither wanting to step on the other's toes. Quinn was the first to break the silence.

"Uh, so Rachel, what do you remember about the crash or remember about Saturday?"

As soon as the question left Quinn's lips, the blonde was already berating herself for the bluntness and slight stupidity of her question. Rachel didn't mind though. Soon enough people were going to be walking on eggshells around her and treating her like she was made out of glass; so she was glad that Quinn was treating her any differently yet.

"It's fine Quinn. To answer your question, I remember everything about Saturday including the crash. I suppose I have my impeccable memory to thank for that, so I'm grateful that it hasn't suffered from the crash and that I don't have amnesia. I mean it would almost be cliché if I did. On the day of my wedding, I find my fiancée cheating on me with a bridesmaid minutes before the wedding. Then I flee out of city hall broken hearted, only to be in a car crash, while evidently saving my best friend from being in the same one. That's too dramatic and that's coming from _me._" Rachel finished chuckling dryly at the situation.

Quinn looks at Rachel with something akin to awe on her face, at hearing the brunette's confession. She didn't mean for their conversation to take on such a heavy tone, but now there's a question that she's been torturing herself with over the past week and has to know the answer.

"Why? Why did you put yourself in that crash? The truck was going to hit me; it should be me in that bed and not you. After all the terrible things that I've done to you in the past, why did you decide to save me from that crash, and put yourself in that position. Why did you try to save me, when all the bad things that happened to you in the past are my fault?" Quinn choked out, with tears streaming from her eyes.

Rachel silently began to cry as she listened to Quinn speak, the blonde had such a tormented and self loathing expression on her face and tone, that made her heart clench in a worse way then when she caught Finn and Sugar together. Rachel caught Quinn's hand with her good one and held it. She ran her thumb over the soft skin and looked into sad hazel eyes as she responded in a gentle but firm tone.

"Quinn, I want you to listen to me. Like you said before, all the things you done in the _past_, that's where they are in the _past_ and not the present. I've forgiven you a long time ago for that. The person you were is not the same person you are now. Back then you were a scared girl and felt like you had to be mean to get where you wanted, but now… Quinn you are such a beautiful and wonderful woman that's passionate, strong, confident, loyal, and a good friend. You've grown so much Quinn; you were the only one before that was stopping you from who you are now. I've always said that you were pretty but you were a lot more than that; and now that you are finally realizing that, it just wouldn't have been fair for you to have that taken all away by a car crash. I didn't think of all that at the time, in that moment the only thought that was racing through my head was '_Not Quinn, anyone but Quinn_', but now I'm glad I did what I've done. No matter what the outcome for me is, it doesn't matter because I'm alive and so are you. It's not your fault Quinn. I believe that fate wouldn't throw anything my way that I couldn't handle; you got to believe that too. "

Quinn shook her head rapidly in denial, trying to not let Rachel's words sink in. She needed to feel this, she needed the guilt. Seeing Rachel so broken on the bed the past week and knowing that it was because of her, and then having Rachel trying to say that it wasn't her fault wasn't fair. Quinn had to make Rachel see that.

"How can you say that Rachel, when you haven't even looked at yourself yet? How can you say that it wasn't my fault, when it was my choice to read my text messages while I was driving, which led me to not looking at the road, and being the reason that you were put into the position that would save my life and put yours in danger. It's just not fair Rachel; that you were in a coma for a week, while the truck driver walked away with just a mild concussion and a few scratches, while at first you fought for your life. How can you even look me in the eye and comfort _me_, when you are the one that needs comforting."

Rachel felt her heart break even more at Quinn trying to place all the blame on herself. She needed the blonde to see that it wasn't her fault, but she knew that there wouldn't be much more progress in this tonight considering that Quinn was just as hardheaded as she was.

"We can argue this all night Quinn. I will eventually get you to see that it wasn't your fault. All that matters is I'm alive. If you want someone to blame, then blame the truck driver for not slowing down; blame Finn and Sugar for being the reason that I left the wedding and being there when I did; even blame me for putting myself into this position. Just please stop blaming yourself. If you want to do something then try to be strong for me as I get better, just be my friend."

"You're right Rachel we can argue this all night, we'll just have to talk about this another time, maybe after you see what the damage done to you was. But you're right. I will be your friend or whatever you need me to be. I promise you Rachel Barbra Berry, while you recover that I'll always be by your side and whenever you need me; not because of my guilt, but because you're my friend and you would've done the same for me."

Rachel smiled at Quinn and squeezed her hand in a sign of thanks and was glad to see that she willing to drop this for now. Even though Rachel was determined to make Quinn see things her way, and she will but just a later date.

"Thank you Quinn, I appreciate that. One thing you're right about though, I should look at myself and see what was done."

Rachel said shakily, as fear filled her as she didn't know what to expect. She remembered that her right side hurt the worst, but that didn't mean anything. She felt Quinn squeeze her hand in reassurance as she slowly turned her head for the first time, to see the damage of the car crash. Rachel gasped as she looked at her body. Her right arm and leg were both covered in white casting; all signed with get well messages from the glee club and several other friends. She could see where someone drew two ducks, one with a smile and blonde feathers and a black duck with a scowl on its face. It was obvious that it was from Brittany. Rachel then lifted her covers and gown to see that her ribs were taped. Basically she was right; it seemed that her right side bore most of the injuries while the left was fairly unscathed beside a scratch or two. When Rachel tried to find a mirror to look at her face, she couldn't find one.

"Quinn do you know where a handheld mirror is?"

"Sorry Rach. I looked earlier, there wasn't one and I don't have one either."

Rachel tentatively asked, "Then can you tell me how my face looks Quinn? Do I look ugly?"

Quinn gulped but told Rachel the truth in what she saw, when she looked at the brunette in question. She tenderly stroked Rachel's hair as she responded.

"Well, your nose isn't broke, if that's what you were worried about. You have a small cut on your left cheek, but that'll fade soon. Above your left eyebrow there's a couple stitches that will eventually turn into a scar, but don't worry about that most people find scars really cool because there's always a story behind it. When you make it on Broadway, it'll definitely give you an edge. There's so much beyond the few scratches though Rachel. Like you still have two chocolate brown eyes, that can make anyone swoon, you still have that permanent tan skin you get from your dad, or how you still have a birthmark on your left cheek. You were never ugly Rachel. You'll always be beautiful scratches and all, whether your 18 or 80, you'll always be beautiful to me."

Quinn looked down at Rachel and saw that she had tears in her eyes. She quickly began to worry that she said the wrong thing to Rachel, when she saw a smile break out on her lips.

"Thank you for that Quinn. I know you'll always tell me the truth, your opinion always meant a lot to me. You look tired, when was the last time you slept properly?"

"I've stayed with you all week Rachel, since the moment of your accident. I pulled you out of the car and I'm glad I did, it was leaking gas and a small fire started just as the paramedics got there. I never left your side and the only time I did was when Santana forced me home for a shower and a couple hours of sleep, while she and Britt stayed with you. I made sure you were never alone Rachel, I couldn't bear you waking up alone; and now even though you're awake I still don't want to leave you."

"I appreciate that Quinn, but I will not let you develop poor sleeping habits due to you watching over me. Why don't you let the doctors know I'm awake and why they probably run all the tests there going to, you go home and get some sleep. I'm sure I'll be okay for a little bit by myself." she finished.

Quinn stood and nodded.

"Okay Rachel, I promise that I'll be back in a few hours. Once I get some sleep, I'll tell everyone that you're awake so that they can come and see you later on."

On the way out Quinn patted Rachel's leg in a gesture that she'll see her later. When Quinn was almost out of the door, Rachel called her back with fear and confusion in her voice.

"Quinn? Can you do something for me and touch my leg again?" she asked.

"Sure, but if you wanted me to feel you up, all you had to do was ask." Quinn teased feeling somewhat lighter now that Rachel was okay. She patted Rachel's leg again and watched as a look of terror settled onto Rachel's face. She looked up at Quinn and met her with terrified eyes.

"Quinn… I can't feel my legs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter we find out exactly the extent of Rachel's injuries. We also learn why Rachel's dads haven't been on the scene yet and a few other people come into play. Stay tuned to find out! Review and let me know what you'll think is going to happen! See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, they belong to Fox. This is Un-beta'd.**

* * *

><p>"Quinn…I can't feel my legs."<p>

* * *

><p>"Quinn, I can't feel my legs. Why can't I feel my legs? There's something really wrong. Tell me why I can't feel my legs Quinn! Please!" Rachel rushed out. Her breath was becoming rapid and her heart monitor was starting to go haywire.<p>

Just as Quinn was about to try and sooth Rachel, Hiram and Leroy Berry came bursting into their daughter's room at the sound of raised voices. Their appearance was in much better shape then what Quinn's was. Where Quinn's appearance showed a distraught person complete with dark circles surrounding her eyes, hair in a messy ponytail, wrinkled clothing, and looks of sleep deprivation. The Berry men's appearance was perfect. Fresh pressed clothing, a smile in place, not a single hair out of place and not a dark circle under their eyes to be found. They quickly rushed to the brunette's side, their faces a mask of relief and worry.

"Starlight! We're so glad that you're finally awake! You had us terrified this past week. We heard yelling, is everything ok?" spoke Leroy. Who quickly took notice of Quinn watching their every move, who was staring at them as if she were trying to set them on fire.

Rachel was temporarily distracted by her father's entry into her room. She was glad to see that they were here, and their look did not go unnoticed by her; but that quickly was pushed aside along with her daddy's question. The only thought looping in her mind was _I can't feel my legs_.

"I can't feel my legs! Dad, Daddy I can't feel my legs!"

"Quinn can you go and get the doctor for Rachel? Starlight, you need to calm down and take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine, I'm sure you're just over reacting." Leroy said.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Daddy I don't think you understand. I can't feel my fucking legs and you're telling me to calm down and that I'm just over reacting?" spewed Rachel at hearing her father's dismissal of what she was telling them.

"You will not talk to your father like that young lady. We raised you better than that. Now Leroy you were wrong in saying that Rachel was over reacting, she's just been through a very traumatic experience, then to add on top of that the disaster of her almost wedding. Right now tensions are high, and that's understandable. Quinn will you please go and get the doctor?" Hiram spoke for the first time since entering the hospital room.

Quinn had to bite her tongue from attacking Leroy when he said that Rachel was over reacting. In her mind Hiram wasn't that much better, the entire week that Rachel was in the coma, the two only visited her only once a day and no more than for an hour tops. The entire Glee club (sans Finn and Sugar who were banned from seeing Rachel) spent more time looking over the petite diva than her own fathers did. Thinking of that made her seethe with anger, but now was not the time or place. Giving a curt nod before looking at Rachel one more time, she left the room in search for a doctor.

The moment Quinn left the room, Hiram and Leroy moved closer to Rachel. Leroy shot a pleading glance towards Hiram who was usually the peacemaker in the family. Taking a deep breath Hiram opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Rachel.

"Dad, Daddy, whatever you're going to tell me can it wait until later? Right now I just want to find out what's wrong with me, afterwards we can talk. I just want to focus right now." Rachel finished tiredly, knowing whatever her father's wanted to talk about would add more stress to what she was feeling right now.

"Of course Starlight. You know we are really glad that you're awake now. I know that your daddy and I aren't around that much; but we were so scared when you got into that accident. We could've lost you." Hiram said.

Rachel knew that her daddy's words were true, but they lacked emotion to them. The little speech held almost no sentiment for her. Rachel held back a snort, _"Yeah, probably afraid they're perfect family image would be ruined."_ She's been on her own basically since she was a freshman in high school. Her dad's were home only three months of the year, and even then it wasn't in consecutive months. It was broken up throughout the year over holidays and important events, making it feel like she got to spend even less time with them, while they were at work overseas. Thankfully, she was pulled out of her thoughts when Quinn re entered the room, followed closely by her doctor.

"Ah! So I see that Ms. Berry has decided to grace us with her presence." The doctor gently teased.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Santiago Lopez, Santana's father or in your case Ms. Berry, your doctor. I'm glad to see that you're awake, I know that everyone will be relieved to hear the news." He finished with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Lopez, call me Rachel. But I want to get straight to the point, why can't I feel my legs? Am I paralyzed?" Rachel asked with fear in her eyes.

"Of course, first do you know the extent of the damages you received in the accident? Do you want me to explain them all?" he queried.

"Yes, I want to know everything."

"First I have to start off with saying that you're an extremely lucky lady to walk away from the crash without being maimed or even killed. However, as you already know injuries were sustained. Most of your injuries pertained to the right side of your body beside some shallow cuts on your left side due to glass and other debris. You sustained a broken right arm, where your ulna and humerus bone were broken in two places, along with several lacerations and a muscle tare in your bicep. Three ribs on the right side were broken and on the left side two were cracked. Both your arm and ribs should be fully healed within the next six to eight weeks, and you will suffer no permanent damage." Dr. Lopez paused before continuing onto the harder part of the news.

"As for your legs, when you were in the car crash, you suffered a slight spinal cord injury in which in rendered you monoplegic. In basic terms it means that you retain all the movement in the other three of your limbs where as for the other limb it is paralyzed. Whether you are suffering from temporary or permanent paralysis is to be determined. Monoplegia is usually found in patients with cerebral palsy, but you're a special case. At first we received no response in either of your legs, but once the swelling around your spinal cord reduced, movement returned in your left leg but none in your right. With intense physical therapy and rebuilding your muscles, you'll regain full use of your left leg. For your right leg, at this point we can not be to sure as your case is different, but in most cases none of the movement is recovered. I don't want to discourage you Miss Berry, but I don't want to raise your hopes either." He finished gently.

"One more thing Miss Berry; the reason you can not feel your legs at the moment is because they are very weak, but if you focus you can feel your left. It may be dulled right now due to the mixture of pain killers in your system. The first three days we had to put you in a medicine induced coma, so that you would not wake up from the pain. Now that you're awake, I'll have one of the nurses reduce your dose, so that you'll be able to feel more, but so you won't be in pain. I'll be around later to check on you again, but my shift is over and I know your friends will be happy to know that you're awake. You truly are lucky Miss Berry, if you were hit from the left side; it is without a doubt in my opinion that you would be dead."

With that Dr. Lopez left the room. All of it's occupants in the room were silent. Hiram and Leroy were having a silent conversation on when to tell Rachel their news, while Rachel and Quinn had stared at each other since the doctor finished his last sentence.

"_If you were hit from the left side, you would be dead,"_ was racing through the young adults minds. Quinn realizing how close to death she was, and Rachel being glad that she was able to save Quinn.

That was the only thing Rachel was able to process at the minute, that she literally saved Quinn's life. Everything else, was numb. The possibility now that Rachel was paralyzed in a limb and the other was very weak to the point where it felt as if it was paralyzed as well, left her numb. She knew no matter what that her main form of mobility now was going to be a wheelchair, even though it wasn't said; it was an almost obvious fact. The high she had earlier with Quinn on just being alive had dulled. She was happy to be alive of course, but now that was shoved into the dark recesses of her mind as more prominent things were coming in front. Rachel once, again put the thoughts aside and would save them for when she was alone and could process them without fear of judgment. Looking over at Quinn, she could see that the blonde was concerned for her, but looked almost dead on her feet.

"Hey Quinn? You can go home if you want, I know you were earlier. You look exhausted, so why don't you come back later on after you had some sleep."

Rachel didn't miss the hurt that flashed in her eyes, before she quickly covered it up with a small smile. She knew that Quinn knew what she was doing by putting things off and not wanting to talk about them. Quinn hesitated for a moment before walking over to Rachel's side and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead and whispered that she would be back later. She stood back up without acknowledging the Berry men, and left the room.

* * *

><p>The only sound heard in the room was the steady beat of Rachel's heart monitor. The injured diva was getting tired of the looks she was getting from her father's, they were full of concern and pity. She didn't want her father's to pity her, just because everything that she made her life about was now shattered. Her dad's were never around for the good times, so why should they stick around for the bad? In a way, Rachel was surprised that they stuck around this long without leaving for business; then again it would tarnish the perfect family image that her father's wanted to project, so they stuck around for now. Rachel wouldn't be surprised though if they were gone within a week or two. She didn't have to wait long before her suspicions were confirmed.<p>

"Honey, there's something that we need to talk to you about?" Hiram hesitantly began.

"What is it? Or should I say when is it? How much longer are you and dad going to be around for, before skipping out again to where ever it is this time?"

Hiram and Leroy at least had the decency to look sheepish and somewhat remorseful, before the latter of the two looked affronted for how she was speaking to them.

"Rachel Barbra, I thought your Daddy told you earlier not to take that tone with us. Injured or not, we will not stand for it!"

"What? I'm telling the truth dad! Daddy and you are always away for something; the only time you seem to be home is for the holidays or if something important is happening. The first time you met Finn was when he proposed to me! Even then instead of telling me the truth that you didn't want us to get married; you lied to me and tried to use reverse psychology to make me change my mind. Don't even try to lie; I overheard the two of you that night when they were over for dinner! So why don't you try being straightforward with me for once!" she shouted.

"Everyone calm down! Things are getting out of hand, and we're loosing sight of what Dad and I are trying to tell you. Yes we should have been honest with you about that boy Finn; but in the end it worked out for the best, that you and Finn didn't get married. Even though you got heartbroken, soon enough you'll be bouncing back from it and want to start dating again; just like I know that you won't let this accident keep you down either. But you're right; Dad and I do have to go away for business again." Hiram stated.

Rachel couldn't believe how her parents were just trying to sweep everything under the rug and trying to downplay the severity of her accident. She felt tears prickling at her eyes but kept them at bay until her parents left. Even now when her life was on the line, when there is no audience around Hiram and Leroy, still thought she was being dramatic; Rachel had no idea how the three of them got to this point, but she hated it. She put on a strong front before prompting for her dad's to continue.

"Go on."

"Well Rachel, there isn't an easy way to say this so we'll be straightforward, how you want us to be. In about two weeks your Dad and I have to go to London for business for the next three months, and then after that we have to go to Hong Kong for two. Now we pushed it off for as long as we can the meetings, but that is the deadline we have to be there by. Also, those hospital bills aren't going to pay themselves, and these two trips will cover all of them including your therapy. Now we could've tapped into your college fund or your inheritance, but we knew that it wouldn't be fair to you. We're going to be in touch as much as possible, with Skyping and all the other forms of communication, it won't even be like we're gone. I promise before your Dad and I leave all the details of what you need will be smoothed out. So what do you think Starlight?" finished Hiram.

"Wow you have this all figured out. I don't really have anything to say, I think that you covered it all. This has been a really tiring day, and I haven't had time to process everything, so would you two mind leaving? I'm really tired." Rachel finished in a convincingly tired voice.

"Of course Starlight, if you need anything just give us a call at home. We love you Rachel, everything is going to be okay."

"Okay Daddy. I love both of you too. Goodnight."

At the soft click of her door, Rachel looked to see if her dads were gone. Once seeing that she was alone for the first time since she woke up, she did what she was denying herself the whole time.

She cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay, but last week was horrible and if I wrote anything it probably ended with Rachel dying :/ . So I pushed it off, until now, and I'll have another chapter up this week to make up for missing one last week. So we got to meet Santana's dad. Also, any medical talk is curtsey of Google, and what I remember from Anatomy. We met Rachel's dads and learned they're not perfect like everyone was to believe. Also, we learned why Finn wasn't around. If we could only get rid of him that easy… Next chapter! Some fellow glee clubbers stumble onto to scene!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. If I did, then Finn would be mauled by a lion, and Faberry would live happily ever after. This is Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>When Rachel woke up the next time, the clock hanging against the far side of the wall stated that it was 9:10 in the morning; and after glance around the room, realized that she was alone. Despite being in a coma for a week, she still felt tired physically, mentally, and emotionally. She needed time to digest everything that was thrown at her last night about what happened the past week. She just didn't know where to start. All her problems were rather large ones and hurt her deeply one way or another. The easiest at the moment to deal with, was her father's departure once again. She expected it by now, ever since the eighth grade, she was left by her parents once she reached the age where her dad's deemed she was mature enough to stay by herself. In the beginning it was for only two weeks at a time, and once they saw that Rachel could be trusted, their business trips became lengthier and lengthier, it got to the point where Hiram and Leroy paid off the house, and put it under Rachel's name. They were literally guests in the place that was supposed to be home. Their pending abandonment of her, when she needed her daddies the most was like a slap to the face.<p>

The mess with Finn was the next thing that the brunette tried to sort out. She was of course deeply wounded that Finn had cheated on her, let alone minutes before they were to be married; but it was more her ego that was wounded. Rachel was heart broken, but the more she rationalized with herself and what she saw at the wedding. What she felt was more of a heart break and betrayal over loosing her first love. Those were always the hardest; but what struck her the most was that this time, Rachel knew that it was the end for them and there was no going back. No matter how hard Finn would try; and she knew he would. To be honest a large part of Rachel was relieved that she didn't have to get married. She loved Finn, but she agreed just to try to have some sense of stability in her life. If her NYADA letter arrived before Finn's proposal, she would have definitely said no. But at the time her letter was late, and she was grasping at anything to hold onto.

While she had friends, most of the time their relationships were tentative at best. The only person who didn't fit into that category was Quinn; she was in a category of her own. What was between the two of them was always hot and cold, either the best of friends or at each other throats (mostly Quinn), but even that description to Rachel felt as if something was missing. But going back to Finn, Rachel noticed that in her head she already described everything as 'loved' and not 'love'. Their relationship has been over for a while, but now there was no denying it any longer; and Rachel accepted it.

Before Rachel could continue her inner monologue any further, the door to her room opened. She hoped that it was Quinn once she saw blonde hair, but then noticed it was Brittany and Santana coming into her room. The blonde quickly ran over to her side, when she noticed that she was awake and engulfed her in a huge hug, that would've broke her ribs if they hadn't been already. Thankfully, she was quickly released from the blonde's vice grip.

"Rach! You're finally awake! When Sanny's dad came home this morning and said you were awake, I wanted to visit you right away but San said we should wait a while. You totally had us scared, Santana even cried when she heard what happened to you. She even forced her dad to be your doctor, since he's like the best in Ohio. I'm so glad that you're gonna be okay!"

"Before you even ask, I didn't cry Berry so don't flatter yourself, there was something in my eye that's all. Yeah, I had my dad be your doctor cause he's totes the best in the biz, and even I can admit without you belting a song at National's, we would loose; so I wanted to make sure you were taken care of. But Rachel… I'm glad that you're awake, you had the others scared. If you ever do something like that again, I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass."

Rachel looked at Brittany and Santana in shock. Out of all the first people to visit her, she never expected it to be them. The two of them had a genuine look of relief and happiness on their faces at seeing she was awake. What shocked Rachel the most though was Santana's caring attitude, underneath all her gangsta speak, she recognized the sincerity in her voice and the teasing tone she had at the end of her statement. She knew the Latina was genuinely concerned about her well being. Rachel's heart warmed at the get well wishes from her two friends?

Santana most have noticed her bewildered tone and teased her once more.

"Don't look so shocked Berry. I may be a bitch and a badass, but I do have a heart underneath all this, just don't tell anyone. I gots a rep to keep and I don't needz anyone else to know."

Rachel smiled back at the two girls, before responding.

"Wow, thank you Santana and Brittany. Your visit means a lot to me and I appreciate what you did for me Santana, it was sweet. Also, thanks Brittany for the duck on my cast, I really like it."

"Don't mention Berry. Really don't."

"Ohh! You're welcome Rachel; I totally forgot that I drew that! Whenever I feel sick San draws me a duck or gets me one to make me feel better. I tried bringing one in for you, but the nurses said I couldn't; so he's at my house with Lord Tubbington now. I named him Quackers! Good thing is though that Quackers got him to stop smoking, now only if he'll get Charity to stop reading my diary..."

Rachel smiled at what Britt said. She was glad that there was someone her to spend time with her. Her fathers were god knows where and Quinn was at home getting some much needed sleep by the looks of it. She felt a pang of sadness that Quinn wasn't here with her, but knew that she would be back later, so that eased the sadness. One thing Rachel was curious about was though what happened while she was in the coma; from the brief clips she got from her short conversation with Quinn, it seemed as if a lot happened. Hopefully the two girls in front of her could give her some answers.

"Hey guy's what exactly happened while I was out? I mean I got some things from Quinn, but we didn't really talk about it at all. Things got to busy with me waking up, my dads, and then the doctor. So I was wondering if you could tell me some things." Rachel asked.

The couple seemed to have a silent conversation with each other, before turning their attention back on Rachel. Santana spoke first.

"What do you want to know? I think it would probably be easier to explain what didn't happen this week. Are you sure want to talk about this now? I mean Rachel you just woke up; I think you had enough stress for one day. There'll be plenty of time for that later, what we want to know is how you're doing." Santana finished gently, completely dropping the badass persona.

"Thank you for the concern, I'm doing just fine. I assume your dad told you and that you already know what my diagnosis is, so I'll tell you that I'm handling it and that this is just a minor setback, but it will add certain flair to my biography one day, after many successful years on Broadway. Soon enough people will start to pity me and treat me differently because of my accident; but I ask that you don't because I'll need all the normalcy in my life I can get. So please, tell me everything that has happened the last week and leave nothing out."

"No, he didn't tell me, he couldn't. Patient/doctor confidentiality and all that but I read your chart and I understand all of what's on it, so I doubt that you're okay Berry. It's obvious you don't want to deal with this, so I'll leave you alone for now, but being who I am, I won't leave it for too long and make you face reality. That's what normal me would do, and since you want some of that, that's exactly what I'll do. I don't pity you at all, and neither does Britt. I may be a bitch to you, but you're one of my own, and I look out for my own. That's why I was so horrible to Baby Beluga and continue to be, because I knew that he was going to drag you down. Add on top what he did to you with Sugar, that just gave me all the reasons I needed to go all Lima Heights on his blubber; but Puck beat me to it at City Hall and then Q beat me to it, when he came to the hospital."

"What did I beat you to S?" asked Quinn as she walked into the room and sat on the bed with Rachel, as Santana was in the chair by Rachel's bed. Rachel smiled and noticed that she was in clean clothes and that her hair was damp from taking a shower. She was glad to see that Quinn got some sleep, as the circles under her eyes were much lighter and almost gone.

"Hey Quinn, I'm glad you got some sleep. Santana and Brittany were just about to tell me what I missed this week. Supposedly Finn was here, you didn't tell me that."

"Yeah Q, you looked like shit this past week. I almost thought you were a lost relative of Bubbles the hobo, with how you looked."

"Sanny be nice, Q was worried about Rach. You totally were to; we stayed the first two nights before Q kicked us out." Brittany admonished her lover.

"Yeah S, be nice. Hey Rach, sorry I didn't tell you, but we didn't get the chance to talk much last night. As for kicking them out, it was because the nurse said only one of could stay here at all times, and even that was going against the rules. I just didn't want you to be alone. Uh yeah Finn stopped by, and I may have lost it a little bit when I saw him. He didn't even have the decency to act remorseful about what he done, and kept yelling about how it was your fault you were in the accident by leaving the wedding." Quinn spoke not even looking ashamed for putting the moron in his place.

Santana snorted at her friend's description, what she said was true but completely understated. She turned to the brunette to explain the whole story.

"A little Q? The moment Frankenteen walked into the hospital, you went nuts. You ran up to him and socked him right in the nose and jaw, then kneed him in the balls, before Puck was even able to tear you off him, and it took Britts and I to hold you back. Then wonder boy couldn't keep his trap shut and just walk away, so he started running his mouth about you and said that you brought this on yourself and then tried to call Q out, and said that she must've done something to change your mind and that's why you left. He seemed to completely forget what he was doing with the skank not even an hour earlier. Q then started going all psycho and tried to break away from us and started yelling at him and said that it was his fault because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Of course that Schue tried to come to his rescue and chastise Quinn, and Sue took care of him for that, they got into their own fight. But Q lost it again when Finderella said that he wasn't sorry, she got free and pounced like a fucking lion, and ended up knocking out two of his teeth and broke his nose before Puck and Mike pulled her off again. Thankfully he got the message and hasn't been back since." She finished with a smirk and smiled at her friend with pride, for taking him down.

Rachel stared at Santana with wide eyes as she finished her story about Quinn and Finn. Usually she abhorred violence, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. In fact she got a weird feeling in her chest, when she thought of Quinn defending her like that, but she couldn't place what the feeling was, and wrote it off as gratitude. Rachel figured, she must have not really cared for Finn as much as she once did because she was basically told he got the shit beat out of him and didn't really have any sympathy or concern for him at all. She turned to look at the blonde sitting beside her, who now had her lip between her teeth and looked nervous, waiting for her reaction. She just smiled once again at her friend's nervousness.

"You're not mad at me, are you Rach? I know violence isn't your thing, but I'm not sorry for doing it, he deserved it."

"Usually I abhor violence Quinn, but all I can really say is thank you for defending me like that. You have nothing to apologize about. Finn deserved everything that was coming to him and then some. It's nice to know that I have at least three people on my side, so I thank you for that. It was really sweet; I just hope you didn't hurt yourself. Also, thank you for staying with me all week, I really appreciate that." Rachel then leaned over and gave Quinn a peck on the cheek as a sign of thanks; both girls blushed at the contact. They forgot that Santana and Brittany were watching them, who both had knowing smiles on their faces.

Quinn was relieved at Rachel's answer and then chuckled at her concern. She was nervous that Rachel would be angry for doing that to the boy, but glad that she wasn't. It seemed to her that Rachel was getting over the oaf quickly, and she internally smiled at this. Things would go much smoother later, if Rachel had no residual feelings towards the boy. She felt herself blush at the kiss on the cheek and didn't miss the smiles on her friend's faces. Quinn knew she'd have to talk to them later about it; right now she was just happy to see Rachel smiling and talking to her friends, and temporarily forgetting about her problems. Quinn already made a vow to Rachel to be there every step of the way and to protect her; she had every intention of keeping it and to not let anyone get in her way.

"I'm fine Rachel, the only thing that got hurt was Finn's face and I honestly think I did him a favor. His looks may improve from me rearranging his face."

Rachel chuckled, but said nothing more. Santana all out supported Quinn's statement, and so did Brittany saying that it was the truth. Rachel smiled at the scene before her, right now she had three people around her who were smiling and talking about normal things, and just having a good time. It was the best morning she had in a while despite of the circumstances that caused her to be in the hospital. She felt that these people (even Santana) genuinely cared for her and weren't here out of pity. Before she could find anything out about the last week, a nurse stepped into her room. The news she brought made her good mood and her friends quickly vanish.

"Excuse me Ms. Berry? There's a Finn Hudson outside to see you. Shall I send him in?"

Of course. Her good mood was ruined by none other than Finn Fucking Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I managed to do two chapters this week! It would've been up Friday but FF was acting wonky and I couldn't load anything. **

**Ahh the return of the giant! I feel my IQ already dropping just thinking about how to write him… What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the Brittana interaction with Rachel? Quinn literally bashing Finn? We see the beginnings of Faberry, it may just take a little bit to get there, but I want to make it realistic. Am I going to slow? Too fast? Am I not letting this be realistic enough for you? Let me know! I really love seeing what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don"t own Glee as it belongs to FOX. **

**All mistakes are mine as this is unbeta'd.**

* * *

><p><em>Excuse me, Ms. Berry? There's a Finn Hudson outside to see you. Shall I send him in?<em>

* * *

><p>Immediately there was a cacophonous response to the nurse's question.<p>

"Oh hells no, I know that he can't be that stupid to come back here. Imma show him how we do it in Lima Heights."

"I don't want him here. He's mean and he made Rachel really sad."

"How the hell did he know you were awake? I made sure to include everyone but him in a text."

"Yes. Send him in, but give me a minute first."

The nurse nodded then left the room, while three heads whipped around in shock. Brittany and Santana looked like they were questioning her sanity; where Quinn looked incredibly hurt, but quickly schooled her features into an impassive look and quickly stood from her spot on the bed to go stand by Santana and Brittany, with her arms crossed over her chest. Rachel spoke quickly to avoid from being assalted with even more questions.

"I appreciate your concern, but it is probably for the best if I talk to him now and _alone_, otherwise he'll just keep coming around until I finally talk to him without prying ears. At least this way if I discuss things now, later on I can focus my energy on recovering and rehabilitation for my legs and not have to worry about any extra stress. My conversation should be no longer than a hour, so I was wondering if one of you can text the glee club and tell them, if they want to see me come and stop by then."

Brittany nodded and responded, "Yeah that sounds cool Rach! I tell them when to stop by, maybe if they stop by and all wish you well; you'll feel the need to get better faster! I know Puck will totally be by to see you, he's been worried as the rest of us three."

Rachel smiled gratefully at the taller blonde, before moving her gaze towards Santana and Quinn. Santana responded first, "Yeah, I guess we could leave for a while. They have the same breadsticks here, like they serve at Breadstix so I could definitely get my eat on. Short stack, if Furnip gives you any problems, give a yell with your windpipes and I'll be here to take him out, I still haven't got in my hit."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go to. I don't want to interrupt your important conversation with your fiancée." Quinn said in a cold clipped tone, which made Rachel immediately frown. The other two noticed the sudden tension and left the room to give the two some privacy.

"What's wrong Quinn? The only reason I'm sending everyone away is so that I can have an honest heart to heart conversation with him, and discuss some things that are probably long overdue. Also, he's no longer my fiancée let alone anything else on that matter. He cheated on me, on the day of our wedding no less; do you really expect for me to take him back?" Rachel question in an incredulous tone.

Quinn met her gaze with a slight softer look, but still held an impassive look on her face; while her whole body screamed agitation. "I don't know Rachel; I mean you always do seem to forgive him for everything. Maybe you'll keep him in the doghouse for a couple of weeks, but that's it; so why should this time be different?" frustration dripping from her voice.

"Quinn, will you please come here?" she asked softly. Quinn debated for a minute but complied to only have Rachel yank her back down in the spot next to her. She made sure that Quinn was looking at her before she continued, "Quinn, have I ever lied to you before?" The blonde shook her head in the negative, while slightly looking confused as to where this was going. "Then will you believe me when I say that I am not taking Finn back. Today while he's here I'm going to give him back his ring, and make sure to tie up all our loose ends. Trust me, I wish you can stay here with me while I talk to him so that you can give me support but he's probably afraid of you right now and won't talk to me if you're here. I need to have this conversation with him, so that one day I can move on. So, will you be back later?" she asked in a pleading tone.

Quinn's eyes visibly softened to the girl before her and the tension drained from her body, as she listened to Rachel explain why she needed to have this conversation with the oaf. She was upset at first thinking that Rachel was going to take him back after everything he's done to her because even more than herself, she blamed Finn for Rachel's accident. She couldn't stand the thought of him being forgiven so easily, especially when said boy doesn't see how any of this was his fault. She was glad that Rachel wanted her to be there, but it was true that he was scared of her. Last night when she was on her way home, she saw the boy in his truck and he visibly cringed when he saw her, something that made her smile in satisfaction. Quinn smiled at the girl before her and responded, "Of course I will Rach. Sorry for how I acted, I just want what's best for you and that's not him; I'm glad you're not taking him back. I'll leave so you two can talk, but I'll be right outside if you need me." She quickly squeezed Rachel's good hand, before standing from the bed to exit the room; but not before glaring and giving Finn a sickeningly sweet smile as the lumbering oaf was now entering the room.

* * *

><p>Upon seeing that Quinn was in the room, Finn practically stuck to the wall to let her pass him. She glared at him and smiled sweetly which made him blanch even more, but quickly let out a breath of relief once she left the room. He quickly moved over to the chair that was previously occupied by Santana and Brittany and tried to take her free hand, only to have it quickly snatched away from his grasp. He frowned, but thought nothing of it. Not liking the silence he spoke.<p>

"Hey Rach, so uh how are you doing? What's wrong with you? You don't look so hot"

"Really Finn, what isn't wrong with me? However, I'll ignore the denseness of your question and answer it anyway. I'm hurt in more ways than one, but physically I have some broken and cracked ribs, my right arm is broken, and what else? Oh yeah I lost all feeling and movement in my right leg, while I can barely move the other. The reason I don't look so hot, as you so eloquently put it is because I was in a car crash. Does that answer your question?" sarcasm dripping with every word she spoke.

"Wow that sucks, at least most of you will heal up soon. So are you like Artie now or something where, you'll need to be in a wheelchair?" he asked, completely ignoring everything else that Rachel said.

She refrained from rolling her eyes at him and replied with a simple, "Yes, it'll take about six weeks for my arm and ribs to heal. I'll be in a wheelchair; until my arm and ribs heal then I'll start therapy to try to regain strength and feeling in my legs."

"Oh. So are you going to ask how I got hurt, or didn't you notice it yet?" He asked obviously looking for sympathy.

"How could I not notice it Finn. You have to black eyes, a broken nose, and a bruise on your jaw. I already know how you got hurt, and if you're looking for sympathy, you'll get none from me considering what you said and done to earn them. I must say though, it looks like Quinn packs a strong punch, she broke your nose." She finished in an admiring tone.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say as he exploded from his seat to start pacing around the room, and yelled. "What do you mean what I said and done to earn them beating me up? Whatever Quinn and Puck told you is a lie! She's just a bitch trying to get back at me for last year when I broke up with her at the funeral, and Puck just wants you so he can get back at me! Don't tell me you believe them, Rachel! I would've expected more from you, but that's okay. I guess your head just got messed up from the crash and you'd believe what they told you. None of it was real; they're just trying to break us up. They even convinced all the Gleeks to keep me away from you. The only reason I found out you were awake was because I heard Kurt talking to Mercedes on the phone." Before she could respond, he continued.

"Oh and don't worry. I forgive you for getting cold feet and running away. It looks like you learned a lesson from that, so I won't bring it up anymore. When you get out of here, we can still get married; I'll take care of you, and we can move to California! You'll love it out there Rach, I just know you will. Yeah, it's a little dry out there at first, but you'll still get to have me and that's all that matters right?" he finished with a smile on his face. Now when he smiled Rachel could also see that his front tooth was chipped as well.

Rachel sat there in shock. She was convinced that Finn was bipolar with the way he experienced mood swings. One minute he was angry, then the next he was all smiles again; she was surprised at how she never noticed this before. Rachel guessed that actually catching Finn cheat, opened her eyes to his faults; then he actually lied to her face, saying that he did nothing wrong. He probably expected her to just believe him and be thankful that he forgave her. _"Boy, are you in for a rude awakening," _she thought.

"Puck hasn't been by to visit me since I woke up yet Finn. So everything Quinn, Santana, and Brittany said about you is a lie?" she paused to see what he'd say, he nodded yes. "So, on Saturday when I went to go see you, and I walked in on you and Sugar almost having sex is a lie. Or that I heard you coming into the hospital while I was fighting for my life, you said that I brought this on myself, and blamed Quinn for me leaving. Completely disregarding the fact that she didn't arrive at our wedding yet, and that I walking away had nothing to do with the fact that I caught you cheating red handed. Are you calling me a liar as well? What do you have to say for yourself? I'm waiting."

Finn instantly got that gassy baby look upon his face; once he realized that there was no way for him to deny it any more. So he turned around and did what he's best at, blaming others.

"It's not like that at all! She threw her self on me, and I didn't get the chance to pull away. You just walked in on the wrong moment; I bet if you came a minute later you'd see me pushing her off. I only want you, and yeah you kind of did bring it on yourself. Instead of trying to stop what Sugar was doing to me, you walked out and sent Puck in to beat me up, while you ran away. Not cool. But we'll be okay and get past this. Then we can get married and get back to being Finn and Rachel and we can start a new life in California." He finished in what she used to think was a charming smile, but now he really did look like a zombie about to poop.

"Stop trying to put this on me! You're lying Finn. I stood there for a minute before I walked away and you had no intentions of stopping! If I came a minute later, I'd guarantee that the two of you would be having sex. I just don't understand if you wanted to be with her, then you should've broke up with me; and not cheat on me the day of our wedding! Also, there will be no wedding, there will be no moving to California, and there will definitely be no Finn and Rachel ever again. I will never move to California and if I ever did, it would especially not be with _you._ We're done Finn; I'm breaking up with you, which is something I should've done a long time ago."

"I'm sorry Rachel, you're right I was going to cheat on you with Sugar; I was nervous about getting married and she was just there trying to calm me down, when all the sudden we started making out; but then Puck came in and stopped us. I'm sorry that I cheated on you, I don't want Sugar, I only want you. So will you forgive me?"

"No, absolutely not! Have you not listened to anything I just said? We are done Finn and for good! I don't care what your reason is because you still cheated on me!"

"This is fucking bullshit! You can cheat with Puck and expect me to forgive you; but you can't do the same for me? You such a fucking hypocrite Rachel and I'm tired of it! And what did you mean you should've broken up with me a long time ago? You still love me!"

"You broke up with me Finn, when I cheated with Puck, or have you forgotten that! Before you say anything, I'm not trying to teach you a lesson by breaking up with you only to get back with you later on. I mean it Finn, we're done. As for when I said we should've broken up a while ago, I meant it. While I love still very much, I am not in love with you anymore. This morning I had time to think about us, and I realized that I'm more upset over losing my first love, rather than losing a person that I love. Do you understand? What I'm trying to say Finn is that I think the reason why we kept getting back together is because it seemed every time we started to date, we never got to see our relationship to the end. It always got disrupted by something before we could reach this point or at least I've reached this point in our relationship where I know it's done; and I think you are too; otherwise you wouldn't have cheated right before we were to be married."

Finn shook his head rapidly in denial. "No, no you're lying. You still love me, and you're just upset right now; that's why you're doing this. Why else would you have sung me all those songs about us being together and being in love? It's because you still love me! I made a mistake by cheating, but I still love you and am in love with you. I want to marry you Rachel, so please stop lying!" his voice once again rising in volume.

"Finn, stop! I am not lying; I am just not in love with you anymore. Yes, I know my actions in the past confuse you and they confused me as well. I think the reason for me chasing and saying that I was in love with you; was because for the longest time you were forbidden and it was like the love story that I was always dreamed about. I loved who you were when we first met and I was desperately trying to hold on to that person; but he's gone. We've both changed so much, that in the beginning we may have been great together, but the people we've become aren't meant to be. The reason I agreed to marry you was because I was trying to hold on to that love story romance, and always in the story the people get married. This isn't a love story Finn, its reality and it's about time that we get it right; by facing the fact that we're done." Rachel finished in a calm strong voice. For too long she lost herself in trying to live in a fairytale romance, and it was time that she faced the real world.

"I don't understand why you're doing this Rachel, but fine if you want to break up; then we'll break up. Just don't expect me to take you back, when you realize that I was your best offer and that no one wants to be with a cripple. At least if you stayed with me then you would be going places like California, do you really think that you'll make it on Broadway now that you can't walk? You'll be a Lima Loser, the thing you never wanted to be. Nobody wants you. Your mom rejected you, Jesse egged you, and all your friends at some point made fun of you. Face it Rachel. Besides me, your dads are your only friends and they aren't even here most of the time. As soon as college comes around everyone who you think is your friend will leave you and never come back. I know I will, so enjoy being alone." he sneered out cruelly.

At this point Rachel had tears streaming down her eyes and sobs racked her body. Finn just brought up a whole new case of insecurities about her future and disability that she wasn't ready to deal with. She never expected him to be so cruel to her, but what scared the most was that Finn was telling the truth and that stung the worst. She thought that Finn was done, but he wasn't.

"Oh and just so you know, since we're on the whole honesty kick here. I've been sleeping with Sugar for the past two months, and I would've continued to even after we got married. I'm glad now that you caught us, at least I won't be stuck with someone like you for the rest of my life. Goodbye Rachel." Finn turned to walk out of the room, but was met with a punch to his broken nose and then a punch in the stomach. Finn screamed out in pain, upon feeling his nose rebrake and looked up from the ground to meet the furious gaze of Noah Puckerman.

Puck picked Finn by the collar of his shirt and held him closely to his face. "If I ever hear you talking about my Jewish American Princess like that ever again Hudson, I swear that what I just done will look like child's play. I'd run and stay in hiding if I was you; because as soon as I tell Lopez and Baby Mama about this, I know they'll make you pay. I can't wait to see what they do to you. Your popularity at school is done. Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind about kicking your ass some more." Giving him a final shove, Finn scrambled out of the door as fast as he could.

Puck then turned to the sobbing brunette and quickly turned into the Noah she knew since they were five and met at temple. He picked up the yellow tulips that fell to the floor when he punched Finn and gave them to Rachel. She looked up at him furiously trying to dry her eyes.

"Hey Jewbabe, I got you some yellow tulips. They mean friendship and that there's sunshine in your smile; well at least that's what the florist said. I'm glad your up Rachel, I was scared and the Puckerone doesn't do scared; it kills my rep as a badass." He said softly giving her a smile.

"Thank you for the flowers Noah, they're lovely, and don't worry your rep is safe with me." She said slightly looking happier but still looking sad.

"Hey, don't listen to anything Finnwit said Rachel. We all know that you're going to make it on Broadway, especially now that you have something to prove to all the loser who's gonna try and put you down. They won't last long, I'll beat every single one of their asses and for the chicks I'll get Satan or Baby Momma to do it. You're never going to be left unprotected, don't worry about it. One day, I'm going to be lucky enough that I went to school with a Broadway star. Plus, when you tell this story one day, it's going to be totally badass, Jewbabe."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at this. Noah always knew what to say to make her feel better and was always protective of her. Looking at Noah now, he's like the big brother she never had. She still wished Quinn was here.

The moment Rachel finished her thought, Quinn stormed in and her hazel eyes were ablaze with rage. She quickly turned to Rachel, and tried to calm herself before speaking.

"Rachel, did you know that your dads are leaving in three days?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, it looks like someone told the truth about Rachel's dads, and Quinn is not happy. Next chapter is pretty much going to be about our favorite blonde and what's she been up to for the past week, and her run in with Hiram and Leroy. Don't you guys just hate Finn? I do! Ah and Puck to the rescue, he'll be featured in the story but in only a friendship sense with Rachel, kinda like a bro-mance. Also, on the Faberry front, for those of you who were concerned. Their relationship will naturally evolve, because although Rachel isn't in love with Finn, it doesn't mean that she doesn't have to get over him first. Also, I wrote a new one-shot, so maybe give that a glance too. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, and maybe what you'd like to see happen! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, they belong to Fox.**

**A/N: This picks up when Quinn left Rachel's hospital room, so this is from her perspective of things.**

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she left Rachel's room, not being able to shake the feeling that Finn would try to do or say something that would make Rachel upset. He'd either try to blame everyone else and say that they were lying or that it was somehow Rachel's fault for everything that happened. Either way, things weren't going to end well, especially when Rachel tells him that things are over between them for good. She just hopes that the brunette will stick with her decision and not take the tall boy back. She made a promise to be close to the room, in case things between the soon to be ex couple got heated, and Finn needed to be straightened out again. In the short span that Rachel's been awake and with everything that's been thrown at her, she still put others needs and wants before her own; something Quinn had no doubt that Finn would try to use to his advantage.<p>

She was touched at Rachel's gesture late last night for her to go home and get some sleep, insisting that she'd be okay while Quinn was gone. She knew that if she were in Rachel's place, that she'd be terrified to be left alone for a minute; especially after coming through such a traumatic accident as a car crash. For now Rachel was holding strong and putting forth a brave mask; but Quinn knew that it'd only be a matter of time before that mask slipped and Rachel would finally let the brevity of the situation hit her. She just prayed that Rachel wouldn't send her away and let her be strong for the brunette; Quinn doubted she'd leave even if Rachel told her to.

The only time that Quinn ever left her side was when Santana forced her to go home for a few hours, to get some normal rest; and the other was last night, but that was only after seeing that Rachel's fathers were there with her. Even then Quinn wanted to stay. She had a low opinion of the Berry men already formed in her mind, and not much was going to change it. The entire week when Rachel was in a coma, the men only came to visit her once a day and that was for an hour tops. Then they'd leave wiping their 'tears' away promising that they'd be back tomorrow. While it might have been convincing to others, she saw past that. She knew all about fake tears and putting up appearances, she was the master of them considering her family. The Fabray's were all about sending the right image, and it seemed that the Berry men were exactly the same. The two men appeared grief stricken due to their only daughter being in a coma after an almost fatal crash, but just seemed to accept the fate and were only concerned about once Rachel woke up, is that she would be able to sing again.

Hiram and Leroy didn't even ask her to leave when they visited Rachel; which is something you'd expect so that they could have privacy with their daughter but that was never the case. Besides exchanging the standard greeting the trio never spoke to another, and Quinn liked it that way. She believed that you were able to learn more about a person in their quiet moments, then when they would interact with others. In crowds you always seemed to put on some type of act for the people you were with, but when you were alone, then you would drop all the pretenses and just be. After day three Hiram and Leroy stopped making a big fuss upon seeing Rachel when they noticed Quinn was in the room. They would just enter quietly and would sit by Rachel's side for the hour never saying anything besides the occasional murmur to the other; then when an hour passed. The two would stand up and each place a kiss on Rachel's forehead, give her a nod then leave.

In a way, Rachel's parents reminded her of her own. One would be the strong stoic outspoken one, while the other was more reserved and usually the peacemaker in the family, who showed more affection but never enough. Quinn was always jealous of Rachel and 'her loving two gay dads', as Rachel once described them; but now seeing them, Quinn wondered how she missed that whenever Rachel would describe them it seemed forced and fake. Now she thought that they were more similar in the parenting department than she ever thought of; and that made her frown.

After Russell was kicked out and she moved back in, she noticed how much her mom changed just because of that. Before her mom was very strict laced and formal, but now she was too laid back and acted more of a teenager than a mom. Judy was rarely even home anymore and once disappeared for a week before showing up stating, that she was partying with some 'friends'. It was more like Judy spent the night with whoever bought her, her drinks for the evening and took her home. Quinn was disheartened by this thinking that once her dad was gone, that she and her mom could finally have a good relationship; but she still felt as alone as ever. At least when her dad was still at home, her mom would ask the normal "How was your day?" routine, but now Quinn was lucky if she even got that. The entire week Quinn was at the hospital with Rachel, her mom never contacted her once to see where she was, and in return Quinn didn't bother telling her.

Quinn shook her head trying to rid her head of thoughts of contacting her mom, and decided to go join Santana and Brittany for a quick cup of coffee, before heading back to Rachel's to keep an eye on Finn. The past week was horrible for Quinn and right now coffee was her main power source for keep going, despite how crappy it was.

After seeing Santana and Brittany in the cafeteria, she went over towards them hoping to get their pending conversation with over quickly as possible.

"Hey Satan, hey Britt." Quinn said while sitting down taking a sip of coffee.

"Why are your panties in a twist Q? You should be doing cartwheels now that Berry is awake." Santana paused quickly realizing why her friend was upset. "Oh, you're pissed that she sent you out of the room to talk to Frankenteen and that as soon as she sees him; that she's going to take him back before you get your chance. Am I right?"

"Fuck off S. I trust that Rachel isn't going to get back with the jackass, after everything he's done. Otherwise we'd have to teach him a lesson, right?" she said raising an eyebrow at her fiery counterpart, blatantly ignoring the last part of the sentence.

"Damn straight. Firby isn't getting anywhere near the hobbit after this. She's Britt's, yours, and my friend so that means she's automatically under my protection; which means no more T-rex eating the Jew."

"Furby, S? Like as in those creepy fuzzy dolls?"

"No Q. Firby. Finn+baby= Firby. But those dolls were creepy as fuck; thank god I threw mine out. Though Frankenteen is totally hairy enough for him to pass as one. Stop trying to distract me Q. How long have you been in love with Berry?" she asked more soft.

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana. Rachel and I are just friends." Quinn said in a flat tone, betraying no emotion.

"Oh don't even try to deny it Fabray. You wants all up in Berry, so you can have a taste of her Berry juice. Don't think, me and B didn't notice earlier when you blushed like a fucking lobster, when she kissed your cheek."

Before Quinn responded Brittany cut in saving her from defending herself any further. "San, leave Q alone. She'll tell us when she wants us to know. Could you get me some pudding, I've wanted one all day." Santana nodded and quickly kissed her girlfriend before leaving the two alone.

"Thanks Britt, for helping me out." She said gratefully.

"No problem Quinn. Don't worry about Rach though. Finn and she are done for good; they are like Artie and me. We had to date for a while to know what we wanted from a relationship; before we could move on and be with the ones we're supposed to be with. I was always going to end up with Santana; it just took a little while for us to get there. It's the same for you and Rachel; she had to be with Finn before she could settle down with you and have no second thoughts. Just give her time and be there for her; and everything will fall into place. The next few months will be tough for Rachel, but you too because it always hurts to see the ones we love in pain. San and I will be here for you too. Us besties got to look out for each other." Brittany finished while looking knowingly at Quinn the whole time during her speech.

Quinn stared at Brittany in amazement before replying, "You know what B? You're a lot smarter than everyone else. You always see the important things in life, and thanks for the advice. I'll do that."

"Anytime Q. So you admit that you love Rachel?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes B, I am in love with Rachel. I think I always have been."

"I could have told you that silly, you just weren't ready to admit it."

Quinn's reply was cut off by seeing Hiram and Leroy walking into the cafeteria and was walking in her direction.

"Hello Quinn, Brittany. Do you mind if we talk to Quinn for a moment in private?" Hiram asked.

"Sure Mr. Berry. Bye Q! Maybe I can catch Santi and let me lick the pudding off of her." Brittany giggled giving Quinn and hug, before going off to look for her girlfriend.

Hiram and Leroy slid into the seats on the opposite side of Quinn and looked apprehensive as to how to approach the conversation.

"Hello Mr. Berry's, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Quinn asked, years of etiquette kicking in, stopping her from being rude to the people across of her.

"Please Quinn after being here all week keeping Rachel company; you can call me Hiram and my husband Leroy. What we want to discuss with you in rather important and I hope you'll hear us out before giving an answer." He finished looking at Leroy to continue.

"What we wanted to know is if when Rachel is released from the hospital is if you would consider looking in after her. While my husband or I would do this, we can't. We have to leave for an important business overseas and it cannot be postponed. Originally we were supposed to be leaving in two weeks, Hiram and I; but the company called and said that we had to be there within three days otherwise, they'll withdraw and we'll loose the deal. This is very important and can finally stabilize our careers if we get the deal; but we'd be very busy for the next six months getting things off the ground. We will of course pay you for your services for looking after our little starlight. Rachel told us that you're going to Yale. Yale is a very expensive college, and I'm sure after your father leaving that money is tight for your family. So if you do this for us, we'll guarantee to pay for your first year of college for looking after Rachel. If any of this is an inconvenience to you Quinn, we'll try to find somebody else."

Quinn sat in her seat in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard the Berry men ask her. They were leaving their own daughter who was still in the hospital, couldn't walk, and could barely after herself, so that they could go on a business trip. To make things worst, the way Leroy described everything made it sound as if they were discussing a business transaction and not a human being let alone their own daughter. They even tried to manipulate her by bringing up her financial situation. It made her sick, in her mind they were as bad as Russell and that was saying a lot. She idly looked down at her coffee cup and wondered if it would be hot enough to scald them if she threw it in their face. When she looked back up at the two men, she fixed them with the coldest stare possible and watched as the men flinched under it.

"So what you're asking me is to take care of Rachel while you're away on business? Have you completely forgotten that your own daughter was in a car crash that almost took her life and now she can't walk? Or is it that you just don't care about her, but you want to make sure she's taken care of so you don't have a guilty conscience. What if Rachel didn't wake up by the time you were supposed to leave? Would you have just left her alone if she didn't fit in to your little time schedule? How dare you try to manipulate me into looking after Rachel, by dangling college tuition in my face; I don't need your money. I received a full scholarship there. Also, I'll look after Rachel because she's my friend and is not an inconvenience to me. I'll take care of Rachel because I care for her, you obviously don't."

Hiram actually looked ashamed of himself, while Leroy looked angered that she spoke back to him in a tone. It was obvious that Leroy was Russell and that Hiram was Judy. Leroy was going to retaliate, but Hiram put up his hand to silence him and responded to Quinn.

"I know that it seems like we don't care for Rachel but we do. We love her very much it's just that it's hard for us to see such a strong person like Rachel broken. The reason we asked you first Quinn instead of hiring some live in nurse is because we can see that you care for our daughter very much; and we both know that Rachel would prefer having a friend take care of her who knows her; rather than some stranger. If Rachel had not woken up by the time we were due to return, one of us would have stayed back or would we be on the first flight back. It's just that with our job, it doesn't have one set market and we have to travel often in order to keep a steady income; you wouldn't believe how hard it was just to find time off to come to her almost wedding. We went about paying you the wrong way and bringing up your financial situation was wrong of us. I apologize we just want someone good to look after Rachel and not just after a paycheck. Do you understand?" he finished pleadingly.

"I understand completely. You're just trying to make excuses for yourselves, so that you don't have to be here when things get tough for Rachel. I've seen your house before Mr. Berry's and it's obvious that you are far from being poor, so don't try to sell me the 'we don't have a steady income; you guys are well off. I know this because as you so delicately put it before about my financial situation is that your family is one of the richest in Lima. She may be an inconvenience to you, but to me Rachel's far from it. Don't worry I'll be there for her because it's obvious you won't." she finished in a condescending tone. It was taking every inch of her restraint for not yelling at the Berry's, and to speak calm; but the tone of her voice was deadly.

Hiram looked like he was going to protest, but after seeing a shake from Leroy's head, decided against it. Leroy spoke next.

"Thank you Quinn. Hiram and I have to go home and finish packing. Please tell Rachel that we'll be by later. We'll explain everything to her then, what she doesn't already know."

Both the men shook her hand and left. She couldn't believe how someone could abandon their child like that, she thought just her family was cold like that, obviously not. If it were Beth in Rachel's position, Quinn would do everything in her power to be with Beth every step of the way. She looked up at the clock and seen that fifty minutes passed since she seen Rachel last, and decided to head back up to her room. Rachel would be getting visitors soon and wanted to be there, just to make sure that nobody upset Rachel. Hopefully by now Finn would be gone. She tossed her cup of coffee in the garbage and went to the elevators.

The door to the elevator opened and a bloody Finn Hudson came scrambling out. He looked up and actually screamed when he saw Quinn and took off down the corridor. Instead of chasing after him, Quinn hit the floor to Rachel's room fearing what he did something to make her upset. She'll have to thank whoever rebroke Finn's nose. On the way up something occurred to Quinn, which she hadn't thought of before.

"_We'll explain to her, what she doesn't already know._"

What exactly did Rachel know? Did she know about her fathers ditching her? Quinn needed answers.

The door pinging signaling she was on Rachel's floor and went directly to her room. Quinn felt her anger rising at Rachel's dads and seeing Finn; why was it that people were always hurting Rachel? She opened the door and barely paid attention that Puck was in the room. Quinn tried to reign in her anger when she asked her question.

"Rachel, did you know that you're dads are leaving in three days?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there we are! We're all caught up and we got to see what Quinn thought of things. Brittany is a lot smarter than everyone gives her credit for. Also, I changed the last line of the last chapter, to fit with this. She was supposed to say three days and not two weeks. I made a slight error in the last one, so sorry! Next we'll have the aftermath, some PuckQuinn bromance, Pezberry friendship and more! **

**Side Note: Ahh tonight's episode of Glee was better than others. Quinn got to sing twice in one episode! Rachel looked so jealous though during Quinn and Artie's duet. I'm convinced that Puck ships Faberry and is trying to break Finchel up. But the hug and handholding made all my Faberry feelings explode. I love seeing Quinn happy and her laugh is just cute! Stupid Artie for trying to ruin that.. Also, Finn is still a douche to Quinn no matter what… Fimchel is fighting, yay!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


End file.
